


Magpie

by October_And_April



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A threeway relationship with equal feelings, BDSM, Brotherly Love, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Incest, M/M, Multiple Partners, No lover left behind, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Rare Pairing, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, big brother complex, identity crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_And_April/pseuds/October_And_April
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I ever really wanted was to be recognized as what I truly was; an equal half of Italy. Not to be absorbed by my brother and live in his shadow that forever shrouded my existence like an overcast. Not to be alienated and separated from him, either, because I love him. Nobody really understood our relationship, or really accepted me as one with but different from Veneziano.</p><p>Nobody until him.</p><p>-----</p><p>A product of a nation forever maimed by abandonment and neglect since birth by everyone around him, Italy Romano struggles to accept his brother's love for Germany. Italy tries with all his little might to become the joining force between his brother and Germany, but it's the unlikely kraut-bastard himself who shoulders Romano's chronic insecurities and works to pick up the pieces unintentionally shattered throughout his existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One for Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to our first multi-chapter story yet! And here's to the first (to my knowledge and experience) non-crack, completely serious, realistic(-ish) threeway between Germany, Italy, and Romano. Now it'll take some work. Call it porn with plot, if you will. Kind of. There'll be definite explicit activities later. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy this glorious new story!

 

_ One for Sorrow. _

 

\--------------

 

 

Let me start off by saying, I have no idea why I thought this afterglow would be a normal one.

 

I was propped up against the pillow with my routine post-sex cigarette between my fingers, taking a drag when my brother said, "I have to go to Germany's."

 

Well let me tell you, there isn't a single thing in the world my brother could have said that would pull me down from my high faster than that. He could have told me he was going to take a shit and that wouldn't have bothered me as much as _ I have to go to Germany's. _

 

"The fuck why?" I snapped. My English wasn't that great when I was this pissed. Ah, my little brother. Veneziano was adorable by all means, but fuck if he was the worst at breaking bad news. The way his avian shoulders shrank upward and he lowered his head to make himself smaller made me almost regret raising my voice.

 

"I promised him," he said simply, already moving off the bed to pull on his hastily tossed yellow boxer shorts.

 

I bought him those boxer shorts. _I_  did. Not  _Germany._  Yet it seemed apparent the kraut-bastard was seeing them more than I was nowadays. 

 

"Who even cares? This is yourday with _me_ , Veneziano." 

 

I saw him flinch; I only ever used that name when I was either very affectionate or very pissed.

 

Guess which one I was.

 

My brother was like that poor child that both his divorced parents wanted full custody of, and no court in the country could decide who he was better off in the hands of. To extend the metaphor, it's like we're both only getting weekend visiting rights, so then what happens with him for the rest of the week?

  

The rest of the week, we're fighting over the upcoming weekend.

 

  
And my brother that is the child has now been dressed and was fixing his hair. He looked at me sheepishly through the mirror, cheeks coloring without a doubt when he gazed at my still naked-form. I thought, _good, maybe I'll tempt him back into bed and he can forget about Germany._  But no, I could almost never tempt him away from that wurst-whacking bastard. I swear I think he has an invisible shock collar on my brother the way he's got him so loyal to him.

 

And people say my little brother has Germany wrapped around _his_  little finger. It's closer to the other way around, my little brother wrapped around those big sausage fingers of Germany's. The thought makes me scowl.

 

Veneziano frowned apologetically and crawled onto the bed with me. He was wearing a top now, the charming black dress shirt Germany bought him, the shirt that smelled like him.

 

" _Ve_...please don't be mad, big brother," he whimpered, nuzzling his head into my arm regretfully. 

 

It was cute as hell, but in no mood to forgive him so quickly or get over my own feeling of betrayal, I angrily brushed him off and stabbed my barely-smoked cigarette into the ash tray beside the bed and tossed the sheets off me. He whimpered again as I crawled out of bed.

 

"You know? That doesn't make me not fucking mad, Veneziano," I snarled, snatching my boxers off the floor and pulling them on. "Fucking- I don't even care, go to him, go fuck him for all I care. I don't care."

 

"Brother," he said feebly, crawling to the edge and trying to reach out to me even as I stepped out of his reach. "Please don't say that!" he cried. "Don't tell me you don't care.."

 

"Why should I?" I snapped at him as I began to button up my discarded, wrinkled shirt. "When I care all you do is fucking brush me off to go spend time with that potato bastard. I'm your fucking brother! I should mean way more than he does! In fact, _why_  are you even _ involved _with him in the first place?! He's such a- _such a_ -!" I couldn't even come up with a proper insult in any of the languages I was fluent in to express myself.

 

"It isn't like that! Germany is important to me too...I can't _not_ see him! At least me and you live together..." He trailed off and began to wring his hands. My blood went cold and I turned to stare at him with a slightly crazed look that probably frightened him because he flinched when he looked up at me.

 

"Are you telling me you'd rather live with him all the time?"

 

"Brother, no-"

 

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

 

" _Fratello_ , please-!"

 

"No!" I shouted. "No, I see how it is. You love him more than you love me. Okay, fine, I fucking get it now. Go fucking be happy with him and don't come crying to me if he starts abusing you."

 

  
_" Fratello!_" he shrieked in horror at me, tears in his eyes. "He would never do that! And I would never want to live apart from you!"

 

"Ever since you started seeing him after our reunification, all you do is go around saying _ Germany, oh Germany! _What's so great about him anyway?"

 

Veneziano went quiet and he looked down before glancing up at me with a small, loving smile. God, he was a manipulative little shit without even realizing it.

 

"He's really nice to me," I heard him say dreamily. "He helps me tie my shoelaces and he always lets me cook pasta even if we have it every day. He doesn't bully me and he can be mean sometimes but I know he loves me too. He's always there for me and helps me no matter what. _Ve_..." He blushed and lifted his shoulders like a lovestruck child. "He makes me happy, Roma. I thought...that would make you happy, too."

 

  
I was silent, staring at him with both awe at his loyalty and confusion as to why. Then both emotions combined into anger that bubbled up and I grabbed a pillow to start beating him repeatedly with it. 

 

"Fuckass!" I shouted. "You weren't supposed to  _actually_  tell me what's so great about him!"

 

" _Vee_ -?!" my brother cried under my attack, holding his head. "I'm sorry!" He cried over the assault. " _Ve,_ I'm sorry big brother! I thought you wanted to know!"

 

  
"Oh my god- of course I didn't want to know,  _idiota!_ " 

 

After that, Veneziano still left. He'd latched himself onto me something fierce and refused to let me go until I caved and told him I did indeed care about him and I would stop being mad. Of course I was still mad, but I'd never stop caring for my idiot brother. Finally he pecked me on the cheek and cheered as he skipped out of our room, swinging his boots in his hands, humming that stupid song he'd written for Germany.

 

What did I do with myself after that? It all kind of blurs together. I drank an entire bottle of wine and spent the rest of my stolen day crashed, alone. And it hasn't been the first time this has happened.

 

 

\--------------

 

 

"Germany, you potato-eating shitbag."

 

The aforementioned nation paused his work and lifted a brow in an unimpressed fashion, completely unfazed by the sound of his name and the insults naturally attached. My lack of eloquence was expected by now and I wondered if he'd ever felt hurt by my insults. I think the only time I really took him by surprise was the first time I ever saw him and told him to suck my balls.

 

After all, I guess I couldn't say much more to throw him off track. Not even death threats seemed to affect him as much as 'suck my balls.'

 

"What do _you_ want?" asked Germany with mild distaste, exasperated as he was busy currently carrying some heavy-looking boxes into his house. My brother was somewhere around, but currently out of sight so I could safely harass his  _oh so wonderful_ fucking assbuddy.

 

"I'm here to tell you to stay away from my brother, kraut-bastard!" He looked vaguely amused at the most, looking ready to roll his eyes when I added with a snarl, "I'm fucking serious this time! You've gone too far you nasty wurst-whacker!" 

 

"Stop right there," he said, and my eyes briefly flickered to his arms -- how was he still holding those boxes? -- "What are you talking about, 'gone too far'?"

 

And son of a bitch, now I'm thinking about all the things my brother said about Germany. He never said anything about their sex because I always presumed a depraved animal like Germany would have very little skill in bed,  _unlike me for your information_ , but being reminded of how strong he was made me rethink that train of thought. How easily could he hold a person like my brother up by their full weight and-

 

No, Roma, stop it, you're getting way off task here.

 

"You're starting to encroach on my days even more than you already have been, fuckass," I snapped in frustration, and this one seemed to entice a slight reaction out of him. "You remember a few days ago when you made him promise you that he'd cut his visit short and go stay with you? Yeah, that was  _my_  day with him, cocksucker."

 

A little funny I would be calling him that when I'm pretty sure I've sucked more cock than he ever will.

 

Germany finally set the boxes down to fold his arms and face me, and though I was never scared of him, he still pulled off the 'intimidating superior' look perfectly and my typically submissive behavior made me want to shrink back. 

 

"First of all," he began, and I wanted to interrupt him to tell him to watch his fucking tone with me, "I never made him promise anything. I asked if he was coming over and he said he was going to be staying with you. I said that was fine and he then promised me he would still come over anyways. I actually tried to talk him into staying with you."

 

I felt my eye twitch and I searched his face to find the lie. If Germany was anything, it was easy to read. His body language and eyes gave away everything, but he was as earnest as ever, and he seemed to have no trouble staring directly into someone else's eyes which I found really weird. 

 

I scoffed anyways. "You expect me to believe that crapola? I know you guilted him into it and then tried to play it off like you were the good guy!" Honestly, who was I trying to kid here? I could never see Germany having the talent to manipulate anyone, not even my gullible brother. "Why would he want to stay with you?"

 

Germany sighed in a rudely dismissive manner -- as polite as he could be -- and bent down to pick up the boxes again. "Believe what you want," he said with a shrug, heading inside. It was then I noticed one of the boxes was accompanied by a familiar little suitcase.

 

"What the fuck are you carrying in?" I demanded, following him like a depressing little storm cloud out to rain on his head. "Why do you have my _fratello's_  suitcase?"

 

Finally, I got his attention and he gave me a look that was as confused, if less angry, as mine was.

 

"He's partially moving into my place..." he said hesitantly, as if slowly realizing I had no apparent clue about this little development. He saw my face redden in anger and he lifted his brows in surprise. "He didn't tell you?"

 

I felt a flurry of things. My first reaction was to get bat-shit crazy mad and blame Germany somehow for everything. But then...something else took its place. Similar to the other day, I felt...

 

Betrayal. I felt that familiar sense, ever since I was a tiny nation when our grandfather chose to take Veneziano with him. That feeling of being utterly replaceable. 

 

Then the inevitable bitterness and sadness sunk in. I haven't felt it this strongly since I was small and living with Spain.

 

"No," I muttered, and this seemed to surprise Germany who was probably expecting a violent outburst. "No...no he didn't. Not a fucking thing." 

 

There it was again, that childish desire of wanting to run away. Run away from all my problems and everyone who caused them just like I did all those years ago. Except nobody would chase after me like Spain had. Germany certainly wouldn't try and comfort me, and my brother probably wouldn't even notice so long he was around him.

 

Without another word, I turned on heel and left hurriedly, anger and sadness bubbling up from my stomach, to my chest, to my tightening throat and to my watery eyes. He didn't tell me a thing.

 

I heard Germany call out after me once, but he stopped and watched me leave; Germany could handle any raging outburst I may have, he was more than capable of restraining me and ignoring my filthy mouth. But he didn't know how to handle emotional displays. He had no idea how to comfort, how to stop me from brushing the back of my sleeve across my face as I all but ran away from his -- their -- house. Not that I expected he would ever want to, for someone like me. 

 

I don't think I'd cried like that in decades. 

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

That evening, my brother came back to our shared place. I wanted to go home and find that all of his things were still there, maybe he would even be there taking his afternoon siesta on our couch or in our bed. Maybe he'd be making food for us...anything but the empty bedside table I found on his side of the bedroom.

 

A large portion of his side of the closet was cleaned out. A little less than half remained, but I knew it was only the beginning. I went into the kitchen, and his personal little cookbook was gone, and that revelation saddened me more than the absence of his clothing on the floor.

 

When Veneziano called for me loudly from the doorway, making his way into the bedroom where I would be, I saw him stop abruptly and freeze, staring with wide eyes when he caught me packing the last of my things. My side of everything was completely barren, now.

 

" _Fratello?_ " he whispered, wringing his hands and looking around with worrying eyes that eventually settled uneasily back onto me as I stuffed a shirt into my overfilled trunk. "What...what are you doing?"

 

"Moving out," I said simply, coldly, angrily as I slammed the trunk shut and violently flicked down the locks.

 

"Roma, why?" he asked, holding his hands to his chest like I was the one breaking his heart, tears pooling in his eyes. "But...but this is our home-"

 

"It was!" I shouted, turning on him. I noticed him jerk back, startled, and I lowered my voice, glowering. "It was...it was until you decided to start moving into his house- without even _telling_ me!" 

 

Veneziano's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "Brother," he said meekly, "I didn't...I didn't want to tell you, I knew you'd be angry..."

 

"Of course I would have been angry!" I shouted. "But I wouldn't have been _hurt_  like I am if you'd just said something!" I grit my teeth and hated myself for making my  _fratello_  cry, watching him sob quietly at the doorway. "...Why are you moving in with him, Veneziano?" I asked quietly. "Are you really happier with him?"

 

He continued to cry, hiccuping softly as he wiped at his face daintily. "I-I...I didn't plan on moving in all at once...I just thought..." He sniffed a few times, staring down at his feet. "He needs me, Romano...I'm the only friend he has."

 

I stared at him incredulously. So that's what he thought? He could blow me off just because I had Spain to fall back on?

 

I growled quietly and shook my head, pulling the trunk on the bed. "It doesn't work that way," I said angrily, quietly. "It doesn't work that way. That's not the fucking point." 

 

I hiked up the light baggage and brushed past him out of the room, and as our shoulders bumped I muttered to him, "We're all we have, Veneziano. Spain and Germany aren't going to be the ones to be there for us when all of Italy falls one day. We'll only have each other. Don't fucking forget it, either, or I'll never forgive you."

 

Before making a clean getaway, Veneziano turned around sharply and captured my face in his small hands, pressing his lips to mine softly, his own wet with his salty tears.

 

" _Te amo_ , Romano."

 

I shut my eyes painfully and swallowed, managing a weak, " _Te amo_ , Vene."

 

With no real idea if I was welcome in Spain's house once more or when I would see my brother again, I left our home in Italy, my only warning to Spain being a brief text before I was on the plane. 


	2. Two for Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start rolling now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be something like porn-with-plot so here's a little porn with your plot.

 

 

_Two for Joy._

\-------------

"Roma..."

"I said stop bothering me, jerk."

"Romano, I just want to know why you're mad at your brother."

"God, do you  _ever_  listen to me? I said knock it off, stupid bastard!" 

I was faced with blessed silence at last and rolled over on my face in the bed me and Spain used to share when I was little (after I'd gotten comfortable with our boss/henchman relationship and grew a little less stubborn). I buried my head under a pillow and exhaled loudly, hoping he would get the hint and leave me the fuck alone. Wasn't it obvious I was in no mood to talk about what happened?

"Romano..." Spain groaned, and I mimicked the sound in frustration. "Please tell me, I don't like seeing you this upset. What happened between you and Italy?"

I felt a snarl bubbling up in my throat. If he didn't back off soon...

"My little brother is a traitorous little shit, that's what. Now go away, jerk, let me sleep, I was on a plane for fucking hours."

"Traitorous?" Spain pondered aloud, humming. "Oh no, that sounds serious."

"Don't fucking patronize me, jerk!"

"I'm not!" Spain defended as I lifted my head and glared haughtily at him. "Is it something political?"

"What the- political? What the fuck?"

"Eh...is that not right?"

I flopped on my back and threw an arm over my face. Spain really was an idiot.

"No, dumbass, it isn't political- why the fuck would that even- fuck, just stop fucking talking." I didn't have to see his face to know he was pouting at my behavior. Not that I really cared. I never did before, I wasn't going to start now. "What the fuck do you think it is?"

Spain was silent and I figured he'd gotten the point that it wasn't really his business until I heard him say, "Well...as far as I know, Italy has moved in with Germany..."

My eye twitched and I jerked up, startling Spain. "You fucking  _knew?!_ "

He held his hands up defensively with wide eyes. "Ehh, naturally Prussia knew about it, and you know he can't keep his mouth shut...he told everyone. He seemed more excited about it than Germany did, now that I think about it."

What the fuck? Even the kraut-bastard's stupid ass brother was involved in all this? Of course, he lived there, even if he didn't spend much time at home... I pressed my hands to my face in frustration. What the fuck was happening?

"Uh...Roma..." Spain sat beside me slowly, carefully, and put an arm around my shoulders. "Did you two get in a fight about it? I know you don't care for Germany..."

I stopped listening immediately and threw his arm off of me, pulling myself out of the bed and storming into the bathroom to slam and lock the door. If I heard that kraut-bastard's name again I swear to God I was going to scream. My heart still clenched at the thought of my brother essentially leaving me for Germany. I mean, how often would he even have time for me anymore? We'd been born to stick together -- even if our grandfather saw fit to separate us at birth for reasons I try not to dwell on -- and whereas before it had been the kraut-bastard and Japan taking up my brother's life, now it was mostly left to Germany himself to soak up all his attention. I snarled viciously and pressed my palms into my eyes. 

I fucking hated Germany.

 

\--------

 

On the opposite end of the spectrum...

"Ah _- ah!_ Ger-German- _y-_ " 

Things were going much more swimmingly at Germany's house. 

Italy threw his arms around Germany's thick neck and buried his face as he cried upon each powerful thrust upward into his body, failing to stifle his loud, wayward cries. Legs squeezed around Germany's waist where he sat, the bigger nation's strong hands guiding his hips as Italy long lost the energy to fuck himself back on his own. 

Germany grunted harshly, his breath in deep, hot huffs in combination with Italy's shallow, quick panting. He could tell from the way the smaller country began to writhe uncontrollably and his moans climbed in volume enough to presume they were in a well-soundproofed room that he was about to come.

"Ger- _Germany! "_ He let out a string of Italian which Germany could only vaguely understand before the little Italian arched his back in a manner that reminded Germany of the cats Italy was so fascinated with, nails clawing in a similar fashion down his broad back -- which were luckily short and dull. The sweet, wet insides convulsed around his cock, catching his breath in his throat as he fucked him erratically before following after a few more nearly painfully deep thrusts. 

_Nearly_ painfully, because Germany was supremely gentle with him and Italy had long expressed his fear of being hurt during their activities. 

The sounds of their rampant lovemaking faded into their collected breathing, the Italian rocking lightly in his lap, arms latched around his neck as he rested his flushed cheek tiredly on his shoulder. Small but strong legs clenched up and relaxed periodically as they ached from exertion but had no desire to remove himself from the big, buff body before him. Eventually his harsh breathing ceased into soft, pleasant sighs and he closed his eyes, seeking to fall asleep right there on Germany's strong shoulder. He hummed no tune in particular softly as Germany's large fingers trailed over his hot skin on his back in slow, languid strokes.

Germany caught his breath back before Italy could -- he knew if the lazy bum ever put any effort into training or working out like he did, he wouldn't be so exhausted after sex -- and quietly sighed into the auburn hair near his cheek, nosing the wayward curl lightly and smiling faintly as the small body squirmed in response. He decided to refrain from teasing him anymore, instead deciding it was time for Italy's well-deserved afternoon siesta.

Italy whined softly and his limbs tightened around Germany as the bigger nation stood with a sudden surge of his returned energy and began to walk back into their bedroom. It wasn't often they got so horny as to simply fuck on the couch -- where anyone could walk in at any second as Germany's brother had come close to doing more than once -- but they always returned to their now shared bed where Italy could stretch out and sleep to his heart's content. 

" _Ve_..." Italy quietly marveled at Germany's strength, muttering something softly about how buff he was but Germany merely shook his head as he only caught a few of the quiet words, gently setting the tired body onto the bed. Even though he'd bought a king-size, Italy still found his way over pressed against his back at night, so Germany just decided to come to terms with it.

"I'm going to shower," Germany said quietly as he brushed a hand in the sweat-dampened hair. "I'll get started on dinner. Make sure to shower and dress when you get up, Prussia is probably going to show up for food."

Italy whined again and sleepily reached out his arm. " _Ve_...Germany, take a siesta with me."

Germany shook his head and gently batted the hand away. "Nein, I'm not completely out of commission like you are after sex," he grunted. "And somebody has to make food for when you wake up."

This seemed an excellent point and the Italian nodded. "You're so smart, Germany. I can't wait to eat sausages with cheese..." With this last thought he buried his face into a pillow and dozed off.

Germany chuckled quietly and pulled the sheets over his naked form. "Sausages with cheese," he parroted to himself in a whisper. "Got it."

 

\-------

 

Italy woke to the delicious smell of what he knew to be wurst cooking, inhaling deeply. He lamented briefly over having to shower before he ate, but upon sitting up and feeling the sticky mess between his legs and the overall unpleasant feeling of dried sweat coating his skin, he decided a shower was definitely called for. He hopped up and showered quickly in the promise of food, singing his little song he'd written just for Germany when they first met -- one of his greatest works, he believed! 

He didn't bother with a shirt as he slipped on a clean pair of boxers and dashed into the kitchen, hair still damp as his stomach churned hungrily.

" _V_ _e_ , Germany! Is food ready yet?"

Germany was so cute in an apron, Italy thought with a smile, as he turned around with a look of pleasant surprise to see Italy awake and showered. Germany seemed to take in his appearance with a dry swallow before finally answering.

"Not all of it, but you can have a piece of wurst for now." Delighted, Italy snatched a small link of sausage and bit into the still-hot meat, tasting the little bits of melted cheese inside. After a moment he began to ponder Germany's words from earlier.

"Hey, isn't Prussia supposed to be here?"

Germany shrugged as he turned back to cooking. "He said he might, but you know how he is. He's probably crashing at someone else's place again. He'll turn up soon enough."

_"Ve_ , that's just like you, Germany," Italy said with a small giggle. "You and Prussia are so independent of each other. It must be nice not to worry about your brother all the time." Honestly he was a little disappointed. He and Prussia were so close, he liked having the older brother around to play with since Germany mostly made him work.

Germany elected not to say anything, responding with a simple grunt and a nod. Whether it was the discomfort of his own distant relationship with his brother or the allusion to Romano's worrisome relationship that quieted him, neither he or Italy could be sure.

Italy sat down and began to dwell about his own brother, not something he did as often as he should if he were to be honest. Lately Romano's behavior had been troubling, possessive, and particularly hostile. Though, honestly, he'd always been that way. But to see it so prominently now that he was trying to balance their lives in harmony saddened him. Neither his love for his brother or his love for Germany could really compare to one another. He loved his brother like nothing else, even though the first large portion of their lives were spent separated and then once his alliance with Japan and Germany formed, Italy practically lived away from home.

He frowned softly as if it were just apparent how little time as brothers they actually spent together. Germany and Prussia seemed much closer, he thought, in the context of always being around without hostility. He knew the two didn't make love as Italy and Romano did, but there was still something stronger between them that the Italian brothers were lacking. Perhaps it was the lack of such activities that made it easier for them to be supportive of each other's endeavors (though Prussia had played off his lament for Italy choosing West over him, the sadness of his unrequited crush for the little Italian was still evident).

Italy gave a small sigh and took another bite of wurst. He'd never trade his relationship with Romano for anything, but he did want to improve his brother and Germany's relations so they could at least get along. Romano's long-lived animosity for Germany was his biggest obstacle as of now that prevented any sort of agreement to be worked out. The more he thought about it, the more he realized,  _my poor fratello, he must feel as if I'm leaving him. He doesn't feel very involved in my life I think. Perhaps if I...?_

Even Italy knew his growing idea was a ludicrous one at best, but he knew Germany would do anything for him. Perhaps this was a way to build all three of their relationships. 

"Hey," Germany got his attention, setting down a plate of wurst and mashed potatoes in front of him. "You're all distant-" Translated to that's unusual for you. "-What are you thinking about?" His suspicious look grew as Italy's shy smile bloomed on his face.

"Well, I was thinking about my _fratello_ ," he answered honestly, looking down into his lap and biting his lip. "Um, well, he's not very...involved in my life. I mean, as involved as he used to be, as he  _should_  be, and..." He hesitated now, the idea sounding worse and worse as he began to backtrack. Germany's intense but encouraging stare willed him to continue his thought. Taking a deep breath, Italy blurted, "I think we should try to involve him with us!"

Germany was silent for a minute, and the longer the silence dragged out the more meek he became. The bigger nation was contemplating, he could tell, mostly trying to figure out what exactly Italy meant by 'involved.'

"I don't understand," he conceited at last with a sigh, leaning back in his seat. "Involved? You mean like inviting him over, including him in our activities?"

Italy's blush ran hot and Germany raised a suspicious brow.

"Well, yes..."

"Italy...you're going to have to explain yourself here."

"Um, well, I thought maybe, we could invite him over, maybe to stay..."

Germany thought this over, running a hand over his face. It was clear he didn't like the idea as he and Romano got less than along, weighing the pros and cons. Pro: Romano and Italy become closer as brothers as they're meant to be. Con: Germany becomes miserable and likely kicked out of his own house within a week. 

But, Germany wanted to remain true to his pledge that he'd do anything for Italy, do everything in his power to do right by him.

"I don't know..." he still hesitated. "You know he doesn't get along with me. He probably won't even want to be here."

Italy seemed to brighten at the lack of an outright dismissal of the idea. "But! He may not like you very much but he still loves me and I'm sure he'd move in here for me!" His face fell. "He was really upset when I started moving out...he's not even at our home anymore in Italy. He's living with Spain right now. I want to be with my  _fratello_... " 

Germany nodded in understanding quietly; he had to make himself understand. There was a bond between the Italian brothers even he and East didn't share.

"I understand," he answered quietly. "Alright, he can stay here for however long he wants. Just try and-"

"I'll get him to like you!" Italy chirped. "I'm sure he will if he tries to get to know you!" He still hesitated to finish his thought. "Um, I was thinking, if he starts to like you..." 

Germany looked incredulous that there was _more_  to this little setup.

"Um...well...you know how jealous he gets over me, and, well...I was thinking we could include him in... _all_  our activities."

Germany stared at him in confusion, but Italy shrank back he watched realization slowly unfold itself in his eyes.

"No. You're not..."

Italy hid his face in his hands to hide his blush. "Si!"

"Oh _mein Gott_ - you can't be serious- How would that even work? This is a terrible idea in every sense!"

"I know it _seems_ like a bad idea, but-"

"It _is_  bad! He _hates_  me- and I don't exactly get along with him. We aren't even attracted to each other."

"But," Italy cut in, eyes wide and hopeful, "Roma is my twin! You're attracted to me aren't you?"

Germany's blush blossomed on his pale skin, glancing away. "I-I mean, _yes_ , of course I am- but it just...there's more to it than just...physical looks..." He sighed and ran a hand over his face to will the blush away. "We aren't compatible in any way. We can't even look at each other before he blows up at me- he doesn't like me touching  _you,_  I could never get close to him."

Italy bit his lip. "I'll convince him." Germany looked up at his confident words, though Italy still looked meek. "I'll convince him, I promise! I just think...if we can do this...it will really help him. He may grow to like you, me and him will get closer, and that means me and you don't have to worry about him opposing us..." He looked up at him with pleading amber eyes. "Isn't that worth trying for, Germany?"

The bigger nation bit his lip and furrowed his brows, meeting the hopeful, warm gaze.

This was such a bad idea...

For the sake that he didn't believe it would really even work, he sighed and nodded. 

"...I will agree to this. I'll try -- for you, Italy -- to get along with Romano. If he.. _._ _somehow_... grows that tolerant of me..." He pressed his lips together and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. Not wanting to make any promises yet, he settled with, "We'll see what happens."

Italy's eyes lit up in such a way it was worth simply saying the words, the man jumping up and flinging himself into Germany's lap, kissing all over his face.

"You won't regret this!" he cried, hugging him tightly with a delighted smile on his face. "You won't! I'm so happy Germany! I'll try really hard, okay?"

Germany nearly rolled his eyes at the notion of him not somehow regretting this decision, but he gently patted Italy's back.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. But don't expect me to just come onto your brother, either." Honestly, if it weren't for the fact it was Romano, Italy's brother, Germany would be incredibly jealous and outraged that Italy would want a third wheel into their lives. Still, as confused as he was, he was understanding and decided if nothing else, he would do this to prove to Italy just what lengths he would go through to make him happy.

" _Ti amo_ , Germany!"

Germany just closed his eyes and gave a lopsided, but genuine smile. " _Ich liebe Dich auch, Italien._ "


	3. Three for a Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're..." my voice cracked a little and I cleared my throat. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"
> 
> "Of course," he said warmly, nuzzling my hair. "Why wouldn't I be?"
> 
> "I dunno," I rasped. "You're never serious about anything."

 

 

It took a whole two days for my brother to crumble.

Honestly, I was surprised it took him that long.

" _What_ now..?"

Veneziano sighed on the other end, but his voice was beyond thrilled. "I said we want you to come stay with us!"

"Us?" I parroted in disgust. "Us as in you and the kraut-bastard?"

" _Si_."

"What the _fuck_ mountain did your dumb ass fall off of and result in the mindblowing amount of fucking brain damage that caused you to come up with this idea?"

I had to pull the phone from my ear for a second to cringe sharply and wonder if this was just a prank he was pulling. 

"Does _he_ know about this?"

"Of course!" he chirped in confirmation. "We talked about it! He would like you to come too, you know."

I snorted to myself; that was unlikely. But he was continuing again. "We decided it would be best for all three of us to get along together instead of running back and forth! It'll be fun, too! We want you with us, _fratello_."

I was still having a hard time comprehending this. I was having an even harder time actually believing Germany would ever want me there, or that he even knew about Veneziano calling me; it sounded like a fishy, half-baked scheme at best.

But at the same time...

I sighed heavily, turning my head into my pillow. I was laying on my bed in Spain's house right now, lounging about in my underwear because it was so godforsakenly hot. I would be able to not just see my brother, but we'd be together now, which was exactly what I'd been trying to do for countless years now. 

But Germany's going to be there. All the time. Living with us. In fact, it was _his_ house. Did I really want to be caught dead living with him? In the end, I had to choose; did I love my brother enough to suffer living under the same roof as the kraut-bastard?

I sighed again, and my brother was whining incessantly into my ear.

"You're fucking lucky to have a brother like me, I want you to know that."

I could practically see him jumping for joy on the other end of the phone. 

"I know I am!" He squealed. "Thank you Roma! I'm so happy!" I heard stumbling in the background and could venture a guess that he was probably dancing right now.

"Yeah, yeah," I groaned, flinging an arm over my face. "I guess I'll leave tomorrow then. It's too damn late in the day to start packing now." Not that I'd even unpacked hardly anything yet in my two days here, and I side-glanced over at the propped-open suitcase as my brother continued to sing his gratefulness to me.

I hung up and fell against the bed with a sudden mental exhaustion. Immediately I rolled onto my side and burrowed under the blankets; I was going to need my rest if I had to prepare myself for living with my idiotic brother and his infuriating boytoy. 

 

 

"Oh Roma," Spain sobbed, clutching me to his broad chest. "Leaving so soon!" he wailed.

I sighed into his chest and fought my way out of his arms. In all honesty, if it weren't for the proposition of living full-time with my brother, I would have liked to stay with him for a while longer. Obnoxious as the bastard may be, Spain's not a bad guy and gives me a lot of attention. Which I like, I won't lie. 

It's part of the reason Spain is one the only other countries I've ever had in my favor, and he's the only other one who's been able to stay there too.

"Romano," it's Belgium this time, her and Netherlands having been visiting at the same time I came crying back to Spain. "You really don't visit us that often anymore! Do you have any idea how sad it is to see you go so soon again?" Her big eyes teared up and I sighed, unneeded guilt creeping up on me. Belgium is one of the few countries I really liked, and she was a girl and cute on top of that. We  _used_ to be favors, but Netherlands was way too protective of a big brother for me to handle. Maybe not so protective as he was scary. 

But really, she's one of the only girls in my life. It's kind of sad, really. Life can get kind of boring when it's just a bunch of brutes. 

I was hugged to her breasts and my promise was muffled in her dress. I pulled away, Spain touching my elbow.

"I'll visit," I grunted out. "I don't doubt I'll need a break from those fucking wackjobs in no time."

Spain smiled and patted my cheek affectionately; I leaned into the touch almost without notice, but I don't wanna look all lovey-dovey and shit in front of other people.

"Already miss you," he cooed, and I rolled my eyes. 

"Can't miss me if I'm not even gone yet. _Idiota_." 

I haul my suitcase up and groan under the weight of it. As he usually does, Spain came to my aid and lifted it into the car for me.

"Sure I can," he said good-naturedly. "I miss you all the time!" He enveloped me in another hug and I huff in mild irritation; yeah, okay, I liked the attention, but all this shameless PDA was overwhelming for a shy little snot rag like me. You'd think I would be used to it after all these years, but here I am, squirmish and uncomfortable.

" _Okay_ ," I bark. "Get off me already! Vene will have a fucking cow panicking if I'm not there on time."

"And Germans are very punctual creatures," Spain said with hilarious seriousness. "He might get mad." Belgium gave his shoulder a light, harmless slap for that comment.

"Yeah," I sighed, downtrodden upon remembering what was waiting for me after my flight. "Fucking joy. More reason why I can't stand around sucking your dick, okay? Now let me go already."

Spain giggled - seriously, what grown ass man actually giggles? - and gave me a light push.

"Have fun, my little tomato," he chirped. "I'll call you and check up on you! And remember I always have a spare bedroom!"

_Yeah, because nobody else can stand living with your annoying ass._ I almost say it, but I'm a little too nervous to let my usual bite come out effectively and I just nodded. Belgium waved enthusiastically at me, while Netherlands just stood standoffishly to the side, but I caught his tiny wave before I slipped inside the car.

The flight to Germany was three hours of hell dreading my decision and wondering what in the fuck is going through my brother's head. As soon as I pass through the gates and enter the airport, I'm welcomed with a loud shriek somewhat resembling the pronunciation of my name and my brother colliding into me.

" _Fratello!_ " he cried happily. "Oh it's so good to see you! Come on, come on, the car is waiting!"

"Jesus, fucking calm yourself."

Veneziano giggled - seriously, why am I always around a bunch of giggling idiots - and wrapped his arm in mine and tugged me away, helping carrying one of my bags even though he's built like a limp pasta noodle and practically drags it. The kraut-bastard is waiting by the car, and easily takes both the heavy bags we're carrying, one in each hand and flings them in the back seat without the slightest strain. Holy fuck, fan yourself, Roma. Don't let his freakish muscles sway your hatred for him. He isn't charming in the least.

"Nice to see you, Romano," Germany greeted me, and I blinked in surprise; Veneziano must have ordered the dog to be civil toward me, or something. I stuck up my nose because I'm a little bitch and shrug off his greeting, climbing in the back with my bags. Veneziano loves Germany, but I like to think he loves me more when he crawled in the back with me rather than take the front seat. Inevitably, when we're together after any period of separation, we're attached at the hip for a good while.

Seemingly undeterred by my attitude, Germany begins the drive back to his - our - place. Jesus, that's going to take some getting used to.

Germany takes my bags again this time, Veneziano ushering me forward into the house. I've already been here, but it feels different when I step inside this time. This is my _home_ now. It hasn't really hit me, since I tend to have many 'homes.' It is undeniably German, but I definitely see plenty of Italian influence.

"I see my brother's made this place halfway decent," I grumbled, but Veneziano smiled.

"Actually," he chirped. "Germany loves Italy! He visits all the time and I was surprised when he started decorating like an Italian!"

I gave Germany the side-eye and noticed the big lout was blushing. He was like a big, ugly schoolboy.

Maybe I need to get over my bitterness eventually. Really, Germany's not _that_ ugly. But that's about as much as I'll admit to.

"I guess he did one thing right," I shrugged. Veneziano grinned wide and started to pull me towards a room, making me trip over myself.

"Come on! I even decorated your room just like ours in Italy!" The doort burst open, and indeed this room was completely, warmly Italian. The room was familiar, and it was almost exactly like the one we shared back at our own home. The sudden weight of my move hit me, the realization that this was definitely a thing and I was there to stay.

"You're..." my voice cracked a little and I cleared my throat. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

Germany came to stand behind us, Veneziano's hand on my back.

"Of course," he said warmly, nuzzling my hair. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Damnit, why is my heart beating so fast? It's hammering at a stupidly frantic rate, and I can feel Germany's presence large and solid behind me. Despite myself, their surrounding warmth made me feel...welcome. Safe. It felt a little more like home.

"I dunno," I rasped. "You're never serious about anything."

Veneziano kissed my cheek, and Germany spoke up behind me.

"He is, you know." I turned around to meet his eyes - those honest, blue eyes - and his mouth was in a line, a look weirdly akin to affection on his face. "Ita- um, Veneziano really wanted to make this happen."

I chewed my lip to a pulp, because I tried not to let how happy the correction made me show on my face, tried to ignore how it made my insides melt a little. Whatever the others called Veneziano when I wasn't around, I don't know. Most still referred to him as Italy even in my presence, but it seemed there was one more person willing to change his title, at least in front of me.

To hell with Germany's presence, I returned Veneziano's kiss on the cheek. I didn't sense much jealousy from him, but he was watching us; albeit a little awkwardly.

"I...thanks. Really." Wow, it was a lame as hell thank-you but what else could I say? Nevertheless, Veneziano beams and squeezes my neck. With the warm, fuzzy welcome over with, something nagged at my mind. "Okay, I know I'm about to piss in the bowl of Cheerios," I said, "but what are the bedroom situations gonna be like?"

Germany blushed and Veneziano looked at me owlishly.

"What do you mean, _fratello?_ " I grunted and pressed my lips firmly together and looked away, unwilling to clarify.

"I think," Germany tentatively steps in, "he means who is going to be with who and where."

"...Oh! You mean when we sleep?" I nodded stiffly, and Veneziano hummed as if he hadn't given this little _problem_ any thought until now. "Hm...well..." He and Germany share a meaningful look, and my metaphorical hackles raise because I'm not involved in whatever little mental game they're playing. "I've been sleeping with Germany for so long..."

"And me," I snapped, and he nodded.

"Um...Germany...do you mind, if at least for now-"

"It's fine," he said, nodding between us. "I mean, you should. He's your brother."

Veneziano chewed his lip and smiled, reaching over to take Germany's hand and kiss the back of it.

"Okay, I'll sleep here for tonight and we'll figure things out as we go along! That sound okay?" He turns the question toward both me and Germany, and I shrugged, Germany mimicking the uncertain gesture. Veneziano cheered up regardless, snatching up our hands in both of his.

"Let's eat to celebrate our togetherness!" he cheered. "I'll make pasta, and Germany can make those mushy potatoes!" I made a gesture with my hand like I was gagging, but my brother huffs at me. "Hey! They're actually really good! Show him, Germany!"

Germany smiled and holy fuck that's a weird thing to see, and he leaned in to press his lips against Veneziano's forehead - my brother's eyes flutter and he smiles - and I don't miss the way their hands squeeze one another's briefly.

Holy mother of God. These morons actually love each other. What the fuck?

"Fine, but _try_ not to make a huge mess of the kitchen?"

Veneziano ruffled and giggled, giving a little salute.

"No problemo!"

Sighing heavily, I let myself be led into the kitchen. It was a touch crowded with all three of us, but the food was prepared much faster than if any one of us had been doing it alone. It unintentionally becomes something of a feast, with more pasta and potatoes than we know what to do with.

And yeah, Germany's mushy potatoes aren't all that bad, I guess.

Veneziano suggests we watch some shitty movie, and of course Germany's cabinets are filled with them, though I can guess they're all probably Veneziano's doing, as Germany doesn't seem the type to sit around and watch movies. He's probably boring and does paperwork when he has spare time.

I go to the bathroom while he chooses one, and when I'm back the movie is just beginning - some cheesy romcom he knows I secretly love and watch when I'm lonely - and the two lovebirds are curled up on the couch, Veneziano resting his head snugly in Germany's lap, the other man's hand idly carding through his hair and barely avoiding his curl.

My jaw clenched and I look away as I stiffly move to sit at the other end of the couch; I immediately want to go to bed. No, I'd rather fly back to Spain's and sleep there than endure this. I clench the arm of the couch tightly in my grip and the usual sadness that fills me when the movie starts to overwhelms me. It's really no different than when I'm alone. What the fuck am I here for?

After a moment, the couch shifted and Veneziano sat up.

" _Fratello_ ," he murmured, then patted the spot beside him. "Why are you sitting so far away?"

I looked uneasily to Germany, who gave me a look like he was as confused as Veneziano was, turning back to the movie though I doubt he had any real interest in it. I chewed my lip and crawled near my brother. When he lifted his free arm not curled around Germany's leg, I rested my head on his chest and curled myself around him. I didn't miss the tiny little smile that showed up, only briefly, on Germany's face.

Feeling much better than I had previously, I comfortably rested against Veneziano and was able to enjoy the movie once again. Though, this time, that lonely feeling when the two acting lovers found each other in the end didn't reach me as it had every time before. 

Maybe Veneziano had his head in Germany's lap, but my arms were around him and his was around me. And besides, I suppose Germany's presence wasn't all that atrocious. Kind of like a big dog, he added a sense of security to Veneziano and I's familiarity, and it was...nice.

Germany's hand accidentally brushed the top of my hair while he stroked Veneziano's cheek, and my eyes fluttered just a bit. I guess I could get used to this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter after so long, guys. Life's just been really busy and I temporarily lost my motivation for the story, but I hope you're still keeping an eye on this. I'll try to pump out the next chapter as soon as I can. Share your thoughts on what's happened so far, I'm always very interested in what you guys think!


End file.
